1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to medical apparatuses and more particularly to a medical apparatus for atomizing water, gas, and liquid medication with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Biological extracts and its components are effectively in healing the injured tissue and decreasing the seriousness of inflammation.
Typically, a medical employee must select optimum liquid medication and adjust the amount thereof prior to administer same in a medical device to a patient. It is done manually by a single spray of the medication or an application to the injured skin of the patient. However, such methods may cause the injured tissue to be contaminated if sufficient care is not taken. Further, only the dermis is washed. Killing of viruses deep inside skin is not possible. Furthermore, such methods are labor intensive and time consuming.
As far as the present inventor is aware, there are no disclosures of medical apparatus for atomizing water, gas, and liquid medication. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.